Katie and Eric
by Dixie Dewdrop's Graceland
Summary: The chemistry between Charlie and Paul always adds a twist to their jobs as agents. Please refer to my profile page for the chronology of my Graceland stories.


Katie and Eric

Paul plopped himself down on the boutique's leather couch, mumbling an apology for his dramatic arrival to the man already seated there. "Sorry man, didn't mean to take that out on you." He whistled, "This environment gets to me, though. It's a land mine."

The stranger grinned conspiratorially, "No worries- all men come unglued when facing an afternoon of watching females trying on clothes."

"I'd rather be tortured," Paul insisted, then held out a hand, "Eric, and let me assure you that it is nice to meet a sympathetic face and fellow sufferer."

His professionally dressed companion shook hands and responded with relief. "Eric, I'm Edward, and I want to assure you that I am thankful for the moral support."

Paul could barely restrain his delight at the quick conquest. He and Charlie had adopted their Eric and Katie covers to work their way into taking down the ringleaders of an identity theft organization, Edward and Miranda Ranger. At this kickoff point in the game their mission centered solely upon making the couple's acquaintance and establishing a casual camaraderie.

Tailing the criminal duo the previous day Paul and Charlie discovered Miranda planned a clothes shopping expedition at a downtown boutique.

Katie and Eric jumped at their opportunity to initiate personal acquaintances with both.

Hence, the four ended up at the same shop.

"No doubt the new clothes will end up on some victim's credit card," Charlie murmured. "It just angers me that hardworking people get taken advantage of by despicable monsters who steal their very existences."

"True," Briggs agreed, "but if we manage to make inroads with them today we good guys will finally have the foundation to begin constructing a prison downfall for the racketeers."

Following her target into the warren of cubicles which comprised the dressing area, Charlie strategically selected a cubicle caddy corner from Miranda's. That way she could keep track of any time the young blond emerged, even if the woman came out quietly.

Charlie had entered the dressing area loaded with clothing, planning to match Miranda's modeling item by item if the need arose. Grabbing a red knit dress with a wide black belt Charlie yanked it over her head and hurriedly slipped from her area to stand by the dressing area's communal three way mirror.

She waited.

The snap of a door warned her that Miranda approached, so Charlie began to struggle with the dress, twisting her body impatiently in an effort to secure the zip. As Charlie had hoped, Miranda stopped and offered help, segueing straight into a personal introduction.

"Thanks so much," Charlie gushed, pulling down the dress hem and adjusting the shoulders. "I knew better than to ask my boyfriend Eric out there to zip me. He catches my hair in the zipper every time and no matter how many times I tell him to stop forcing it, Eric does it anyway. I end up half scalped."

Miranda nodded sympathetically. "Ditto- Edward is so impatient that he just tries to keep yanking the zipper even if he can see plainly it's stuck. He goes after it like he's trying to crank a lawn mower. I'm Miranda, by the way."

"Katie," Charlie smiled. "I'm so glad for a friend back here. I have several outfits to try and would really love constructive comments. Please, please tell me you have more than one outfit to try on today."

"Actually, I have several," Miranda promised. "Can we trade off? I want some honest comments too."

Back in the waiting area Eric and Edward slouched against the sofa, relaxed and friendly. The men had continued to bond through their observations regarding the torture of accompanying their female significant others to a clothes shopping modeling session.

"Whatever you do," Edward advised, leaning over to speak conspiratorially, "Never say you don't like the color on her."

"Which color?"

"Whatever one she's wearing," Edward clarified. "Any color or every color. It makes no difference."

Eric grinned. "Useful information for me to absorb- thanks for the tip."

"We men need to stick together." Edward yawned.

"Absolutely, and I have a tip for you," Eric agreed. "Edward, my top advice is no matter how she phrases it, make sure you contradict that any of her body parts look fat or are fat."

Edward rubbed his hands, "Ok, however..."

"No," Eric continued firmly, "the weight thing spells a nasty fight if you get it wrong. Just remember that no matter what you privately think, say that her butt doesn't look big, her arms don't look big, her stomach doesn't look big- that's the spirit."

"Got it, and that's a good suggestion."

The women emerged together and Eric and Edward sat up in their seats.

"Well, what do you think of this one, Eric?" Katie demanded, twirling around to show the back of the red dress as well as the front.

Paul sucked in a breath and whistled appreciatively. "Katie, don't put that one back on the hanger because we need to take it home. It shows off your gorgeous, toned figure just perfectly."

She regarded him doubtfully.

Paul clapped Edward on the shoulder. "Honey, please meet Edward."

Edward pointed towards Miranda and added, "Eric, this is my Miranda."

All four paused to acknowledge first acquaintances.

Once the group introductions concluded, though, Miranda modeled her own dress.

"What color would you call that?" Edward questioned.

Miranda pursed her lips. "Why? Is something the matter with the color?"

"Absolutely not," Edward disagreed. "I think it shows off your beautiful eyes, though."

She smiled. "Does it? Well, it's an aqua, I suppose, or maybe a sea green."

Charlie touched her arm. "Come on, Miranda, let's try the next ones."

"We'll stay right here," Eric promised, relaxing once again against the sofa's back.

Edward stretched his legs and added, "We'll be waiting to see the rest."

Paul waited until the girls disappeared from sight before confiding, "That red thing Katie modeled looked expensive. I'm already worried about how much this shopping spree will cost."

"What's your line of business, Eric?" Edward regarded him expectantly.

Paul rubbed his chin. "I manage Boyd's Electronics."

"Never heard of it- would it be a chain?"

"I wish," Paul confessed. "Maybe then I would have a salary that allowed me to save or invest or even just make ends meet on a regular basis. Managing a store won't ever compete with working as a doctor and raking in money."

"Lots of customers?" Edward established.

Paul nodded thoughtfully. "Plenty of customers."

"I might just know a way to help you make a bit more. I'm in a particular line of business that deals with credit."

Paul shook his head in dismissal. "No thanks, I appreciate the thought but I refuse to take out another loan. Katie and I just paid off our student loans two months ago."

"Sorry, I didn't say that well," Edward admitted. "I meant to say that you and I might want to work together and focus upon your customers' credit."

"My customers? Oh, well, maybe if we get out of here alive and with our relationships intact we could talk. Honestly, though, I've never had a partner in business. Still, I would welcome some advice."

"I predict you'll find this partnership mutually beneficial," Edward promised.

Paul thrust out his hand and grinned widely as Edward shook it.

Charlie had also used her time wisely, already making her own inroads with Miranda. They had talked over the dressing room stalls as they changed.

When they met up at the mirrors both complimented the other.

"I wish I had your petite frame, Katie," Miranda claimed.

Charlie held up a finger, "Well, considering I would do anything to have your gorgeous hair and long legs, I guess we could call it even." She regarded their reflection in the glass. "That neckline is perfect for you. Maybe we can find a necklace a little longer than a choker and see how it finishes that dress. You look like a bank president."

Miranda laughed. "Thanks, and I like the necklace tip. Next time out we can both find a piece of jewelry to finish the clothes."

Charlie allowed her face to cloud, appearing troubled as she turned away to glance at the dressing area's entrance. "Unfortunately that won't happen. Eric and I can afford one dress, but honestly we lack the money to splurge on anything else."

"I apologize Katie," Miranda inhaled. "That was thoughtless of me."

"You didn't mean to upset me," Charlie conceded. "How could you know we are watching our dollars? Besides, even if I only buy one dress today, at least I get to try on some nice new clothes."

"Do you work, Katie?"

"I do, yes. I manage a temporary employment agency," Charlie smiled. "The pay leaves a lot to be desired but the work really is not too hard."

"So does that mean that you run background checks on your clients to determine their honesty on future jobs?"

Charlie answered emphatically. "You bet I do- the whole works. Never have I had an employee terminated for something immoral or criminal. That matters to me Miranda, having employers know I run thorough background checks."

"Let's chat over coffee once we finish here," Miranda suggested. "I think you and I might find a mutually beneficial way to earn some extra cash."

"Sure, I have time today and would love to hear your idea."

"We'll work well together, Katie," Miranda promised.

An hour later the two couples emerged from the boutique with their parcels. Though departing in opposite directions they planned to meet at the coffee shop an hour later.

Paul pulled Charlie close to him as they retraced their steps to the jeep. "Katie, Katie, Katie, my dear you do excel at your work. You had Miss Miranda eating out of your hand and ready to start collaborating with us tomorrow."

"Thank you Eric," she responded. "Evidently you were on fire, too. You worked yourself right into Edward's good graces and then right into the coffee shop rendezvous."

Paul pulled her to a stop and leaned down to kiss her, nuzzling her neck as he did. "We sizzle, Sweet Thing."

She nibbled the lobe of his ear and murmured, "That we do, Eric. That we do."


End file.
